


Silver Moon

by Miya_Morana



Series: An Owl in the Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one were Castiel does some research and Gabriel gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Moon

Dean's not in a good mood this morning. He's making his "I have the mother of all headaches" face, and mumbling something about thin motel walls and things he'd rather not wake up to hearing, and Gabriel's grinning while stealing pancakes from Sam's plate. Sam doesn't complain since Gabriel's the one who made said pancakes, mojo-ed them into existence or something. Plus, it means the archangel will taste like maple syrup the next time they kiss.

Castiel is looking something up on Sam's laptop. The angel's getting pretty good at online research. He's actually better at it than Dean since he doesn't get distracted by porn as much as the older Winchester. Though Sam thinks he caught Castiel red-handed one evening, judging by the bewildered and slightly guilty look the angel had given him after quickly closing a window.

"There seems to be a haunting in Cairo," Castiel announces in his low and serious voice.

"Egypt's a bit too far away for us, Cas, though I admire your dedication to the job."

Dean's going through his duffle bag, looking for God knows what, but he does raise his head to give a quick, affectionate smile at Castiel. _Jesus_, Sam thinks. These two really need to stop dancing around each other and just _get on with it_.

"It is not the Cairo in Egypt I am referring to, Dean. There is a small city by the name of Cairo in Illinois. It is only a two-hour drive from here." Castiel adds that last bit of information with a slight disapproving frown, because Dean is still refusing to travel by Angel Express. Gabriel grunts beside Sam. The archangel hates the long drives in the Impala – and yes, for him two hours is a _long_ time to spend sharing the back seat of a car.

Dean abandons his duffle bag on his bed and walks up to Castiel, leaning over the angel's shoulder to take a look at the computer screen. Sam looks at Gabriel, who rolls his eyes dramatically for his benefit, and they share an amused smile.

"Looks like your usual vengeful ghost. Good job Cas!" Dean squeezes Castiel's shoulder, his hand lingering there maybe just a little bit longer than necessary before he goes back to his bag.

Sam gets up and stretches, feeling Gabriel's eyes on him. He raises an eyebrow at the archangel, who just smiles back lazily, licking his fork clean with a little bit more enthusiasm than maple syrup alone would warrant. Sam judges best to ignore him and walks up to Castiel. If they're going on a hunting trip, he'd rather like to know what to expect.

~~~

It turns out _not_ to be your usual single vengeful spirit after all. More something like twenty spirits, which meant twenty bodies to dig up, salt and burn (in the dead of the night, so as not to alarm the townspeople), and once the ghosts realize what's happening its like all hell breaks loose.

Gabriel keeps them at bay while the other three run around the cemetery with bags of salt, cans of gasoline and a pack of matches. When Dean shouts that he's out of salt, the archangel snaps his fingers, materializing a new bag at the hunter's feet. It takes him less than a second, but it's long enough for one of the ghosts to pass through the invisible barrier he had in place.

There's a loud crashing sound at the other end of the cemetery, and when Gabriel looks Sam's on the ground, smashed into a broken tombstone. The ghost of a rabid teenage girl is looming over him, reaching for him. Gabriel's there in an instant, hand one the girl's forehead, and just like that she burns away.

Sam gets up slowly, carefully, and Gabriel's running his hands on Sam's body, on his head. All the aches and pains blissfully fade away under his warm touch. The archangel looks serious and slightly worried as he fusses over him. Sam's never seen him like this. In the distance, he can hear Dean's shout of victory, so he guesses the bodies have all been dealt with.

"Gabriel?" Sam asks quietly, taking the angel's hands in his. "I'm fine, Gabe, I'm fine."

"Don't you ever scare me like this again."

There's something in Gabriel's eyes, in his voice that makes Sam want to swear that he won't, but he knows it's not true, knows that every time he goes on a hunt there's a risk he might not come back. Sam doesn't make promises he can't keep. So instead he lowers his lips to the archangel's, hoping to get some of these feelings that he can't voice into the kiss.

Gabriel kisses back, and it's fierce and desperate, and his hands are clutching Sam's jacket like it's a lifeline. Sam's completely lost, it's not the first time Gabriel saved his life, not the first time the angel has seen him in danger, though it hasn't happened in a while. Gabriel's never reacted so strongly before.

"Seriously, dude, do you two really have to do this when I'm around?" Dean's voice is more annoyed than anything else.

Him and Castiel joined them. Gabriel breaks the kiss to glare at them, and Sam barely has the time to take in his brother, covered in mud and making a face at them, and Castiel, pristine as always, looking pointedly anywhere but at Sam and Gabriel, like he's embarrassed, before he hears the archangel say that they are taking the fast way back. The next second there are fingers on his forehead and everything goes black.

~~~

They are back at the motel, in the room Gabriel and him have been sharing for the last couple of days. And Gabriel is all over him. The angel's hands are tugging at Sam's clothes, pushing and pulling them off while he kisses Sam's lips, Sam's neck, his shoulders, any patch of bare skin he can reach. He's whispering Sam's name between wet presses of lips, over and over.

Sam's a little bit lost, bewildered by the undertones of desperation and relief in the archangel's voice. There is something going on that he doesn't get exactly, something important, he can feel it.

With a great deal of self-restraint, he grabs Gabriel's hands, stills them against his chest.

"Gabriel," he breathes, "Gabriel, I'm fine. This isn't the first time I got knocked around a bit. Why are you freaking out so much?"

Gabriel looks at him, anxious and confused. "You could have died." His voice is low and dark, it sends shivers through Sam's spine. They stare into each other's eyes for a long minute before the strange glow in Gabriel's eyes diminishes until it's just a spark in the hazel irises, until he's back to the Gabriel Sam knows.

The archangel sighs, dropping his head on Sam's shoulder. "Wow," he says in a cheerful but quiet voice. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, would you mind telling me what 'that' was, exactly?" Sam asks with a frown, and he feels Gabriel sigh again in his messed up shirt.

When Gabriel steps back he looks serious, much more the ethereal archangel that the careless Trickster he usually acts like.

"You have to believe I had not expected this when I initiated our relationship. I had no idea this could happen to me, not with a human."

"What the hell are you talking about, Gabriel?" The angel's stony face is in complete opposition to the look of heat and passion that he was wearing only moment ago, and Sam knows that face. It's Gabriel's 'I'm going to talk about angel stuff I don't want to talk about' face, the one that makes Sam feel uneasy.

"It was supposed to be fun. Because I wanted you and I _liked_ you, but lately..." The angel pauses, and Sam tries to swallow around the lump in his throat. Is Gabriel trying to tell him he doesn't want him anymore? That it's too much trouble to look out for him all the time? It doesn't make sense, not with the way the archangel was looking at him when they got here.

Gabriel takes an unnecessary in-breath, like he's about to say something very hard for him. "Lately I've been feeling like there's something _more_ between us, and it's scares the shit out of me, because if anything were to happen to you, anything _permanent_, I don't know what I would do."

The angel looks away then, so he doesn't see the surprised look on Sam's face, the sudden soft smile on his lips. Sam takes Gabriel's cheek in his hand and, once he catches his gaze, softly presses their mouths together.

The kiss is slow, just lips and sighs for long, delicious minutes. Sam's hand goes from Gabriel's lip to the back of is neck, dives in the too soft hair. The angel's palms are pressed against his chest, like he doesn't dare to move them, afraid to break the magic of this moment. Then Sam licks his way into Gabriel's mouth and the angel melts in his arms.

He grabs Sam's neck, presses their bodies together, and they stumble towards the bed. Gabriel's hands work quickly, shedding their clothes, shirts ands pants scattering on the floor, then they take a few second to get rid of their socks with some dignity before they push underwear out of the way.

Gabriel leans back on the bed, pulling Sam on top of him. Sam kisses his angel's throat, nips at his earlobe.

"Sammy." Gabriel's voice is husky, his breath ghosting against the hunter's neck. "Sam, I..." the archangel doesn't beg, never begs for anything but Sam hears it. _I need you,_ Gabriel doesn't say.

Sam leaves a trail of delicate kisses on the archangel's chest, sliding slowly between his legs. Soft huffs and sighs escape Gabriel's lips. This is so different from what they usually do. There's no rush, no white-hot burning heat, but instead it's gentle and tender and sweet, it's warm and intimate in a way they've never been before. So different. So good.

He kisses Gabriel's inner-thigh, then brushes his lips against the soft skin of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel's fingers are gently combing through his hair. Sam runs his tongue along the underside of the angel's cock and is rewarded by a long, shivering moan.

"Sam..."

There's a tube of lube in Sam's hand that wasn't there a second ago. Sam kisses the head of Gabriel's cock while he coats his fingers, then gently pokes at the angel's entrance. He looks up, meets Gabriel's intense gaze. There's that glow in the angel's eyes again, and Sam's breath catches. The air crackles around them.

His fingers slide in easily, and Gabriel's warm, always so warm. Not as warm as the archangel's eyes are right now, though, watching him with the same intensity as the first time they did this, the first time Gabriel let him do this.

The archangel spreads his legs a little wider, demanding, and Sam adds a third finger and pushes all the way in. Gabriel's loud moan lets him know he's reached his target, and he gently strokes his lover's prostate. The angel shivers under him, making delicious little noises, and Sam smiles.

He removes his fingers and is about to spread some lube on his cock when Gabriel's hand is suddenly there, doing it for him. The archangel is sitting up on the bed, reaching between his own legs to wrap warm and slippery fingers around Sam's erection. He's biting his lower lip, a gesture far more sensuous than it has any right to be.

Sam leans forward, gently kisses his angel, burying one hand in Gabriel's soft hair. He pushes him back against the mattress and Gabriel sighs against his lips, smiling, as he moves his hand to Sam's hip.

Gabriel's tight and warm when Sam eases into him in one quick push, and they both moan into each other's mouth. They start moving their hips together, very slowly at first, building up a steady rhythm. The smell of sweat and sex and _Gabriel_ that fills Sam's nostrils is laced with a faint trace of ozone, the same odor that lingers in the air when one of the angels uses his power, and it's good, almost intoxicating... everything about Gabriel seems to be intoxicating to Sam.

He picks up the pace, thrusts a little bit faster inside Gabriel, who's gripping his hip more tightly. Sam drags his mouth along the angel's jaw, kissing and licking the always perfectly shaven skin. He reaches his ear, nips at the lobe. His strong hand is on Gabriel's chest, resting just above his heart, and he can feel it's furious beat under his palm.

"Gabriel…" he breathes in the angel's ear. "Gabriel, I love you."

The angel moans then, moving his hips faster to meet Sam's thrusts. The air shimmers and shakes around them.

And he sees them. They are spread wide behind him, dark feathery masses shaped like wings on the bed, and Sam reaches, plunges his hand in it. It's like warm air and electricity and chaos on his skin. Then Gabriel shouts Sam's name, muscles clenching around him as he comes all over their stomachs. There's a burning sensation where the angel's hand is gripping his hip but he barely notices as he stares into now almost golden eyes.

"I love you Sam."

It's barely more than a whisper but it's enough. Sam thrusts one more time into Gabriel and he comes, buried deep inside the archangel's tight body, with a long, loud moan that seems to float in the air around them.

When he can breathe again, he kisses his lover's lips softly, carefully slipping out of him.

"Gabriel," he whispers, "my Gabriel." The angel grunts his agreement, tightens his arms around Sam's body.

They are kissing again, a slow dance of lips and tongues, when there's a rustling sound, like a bird taking flight, and Gabriel freezes. He pushes Sam a bit and sits up, eyes wide and alert.

"What the...?" Something must have dawned on him because his eyes grow even wider before his features set into a mask of fury. "The little _bitch_!"

"Gabriel, what happened?" Sam's sitting on the bed. He puts a hand on the archangel's shoulder, but Gabriel doesn't say anything, just glares at the round silver moon through the open window.

Then the archangel snaps his fingers.

They are in the middle of a forest, thankfully clothed again. Gabriel's standing slightly in front of him, and Sam has to step on the side to see what the archangel's glaring at.

Or rather whom. A few paces away stands a small blond woman. Her face is round and young, the perfect poster child for innocence were it not for her cold glare. She isn't wearing much, just a white dress, too thin for the cool night air, and a round silver pendent resting against her generous breasts. There's something slightly otherworldly about her.

"That's not even funny, Arian." Gabriel is facing the woman, arms crossed, features hardened by barely contained fury. Sam watches them with a slightly confused expression.

She smiles at Gabriel and flicks her blond hair. "It's not supposed to be, old _friend_. It is what will be. It is your fate and that of your mate."

"His mate?" Sam interrupts, because he's starting to feel like this is about him somehow. He would really like to know why Gabriel has dragged him here in the middle of the night. Was this girl, or this woman, or whatever she was, spying on them?

She ignores him. She's focused solely on Gabriel, and her smile is slowly turning into a smirk. Her pale skin is glowing silvery-white under the moonlight. In front of her, Gabriel looks almost too real, too concrete.

"Fate is only what you decide to make of it, you know that better than anyone, Arian. Now take it back," Gabriel demands.

"No," she says lightly. Then, more somberly, "You deserve this, Trickster, for what you did to me in Wales."

Gabriel's face darkens even more, and Sam resists the impulse to ask him what the hell is going on. He knows him well enough now to know not to question him when they're not alone.

"Oh, lighten up," the goddess says when the silence becomes too thick with Gabriel's anger. "I don't get why you are so pissed, you deserve much worse. This is a blessing in disguise, a gift of life made from the love you share with him. It's not like you have any choice in the matter anyway."

She starts shimmering, then. Sam blinks, and where the blond woman stood there is now a white owl taking flight. Its huge round eyes look like silver wheels and seem to see through Sam's soul as it passes above him before disappearing into the night.

When Sam looks back at Gabriel, he can see something like embarrassment in his face, which is so unusual that he doesn't know what to say anymore. The archangel takes his hands in his, and Sam shudders under the warm touch of his fingers. He looks deadly serious.

"This was Arianrhod," he says. Sam frowns, trying to place the name. Then his eyes widen, because yeah, he's done enough research on Celtic gods to know who she is.

"The fertility goddess?" he asks, whispering. "What did she _do_?"

"Well, lets say I won't be having drinking competitions with your brother anymore."


End file.
